1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time delay valve. More particularly, the invention relates to a hydraulic time delay valve.
Hydraulic assemblies known in the art rely upon electrical devices to provide a hydraulic time delay sequence. These electrical devices include solenoids and time delay relays, as well as associated electrical wiring. The solenoids and relays require electrical power for operation.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic time delay valve which provides a hydraulic time delay sequence without the use of solenoids or relays.
An object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic time delay valve which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide a hydraulic time delay sequence.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic time delay valve of relatively simple structure, which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably without solenoids or relays to provide a hydraulic time delay sequence.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic time delay valve of simple structure for controlling a hydraulic device with efficiency, effectiveness and reliability.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic time delay valve which is usable with convenience and facility to control hydraulic devices such as earth moving machinery, conveyor belts, automated machinery, industrial assembly line equipment and hydraulic presses.